Prelude to Once Upon and English Class
by Aku-Chibi-Chan
Summary: What happens when Axel and Roxas write poetry in English, and end up swapping papers! Prequel is the actual poetry. Also, there are intentionally sentences missing punctuation and a few grammar mistakes to make it more like a class assignment!   Nya  R&R!
1. Crimson Adonis

**A/N: My English teacher assigned us the task of describing something beautiful without using the word beautiful or any words that meant beautiful. I chose to describe Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2. Please R&R and tell me what you think of it.**

**

* * *

**

**Crimson Adonis**

A statuesque Adonis, surrounded by shining raiment of red and gold, stands before me. Burning locks of crimson adorn his head in a mane that rivals the sun in the evening at it's brightest of red settings of the long summer. Pale yet not placid skin, as if kissed by the sun but not truly darkened, graces his features warmly. His gaze pierces through me as if the acid green eyes that lay within the face were melting my soul to the core. Below the eyes lay two dark tears, frozen in time they linger as a silent reminder of a painful past. Slender and sculpted as is the way of the deities of the Romans and the Greeks his shape is seemingly flawless. Long legs allow this sculpture that lives as a person such as you or me to gracefully walk in a gate through which whispers of the clouds and winds in autumn can be heard. Soft and lush are his lips that appear so bittersweet in a mocking smile. His clothing is of midnight, dark and full of mystery, and cause the hair of his head to appear more vibrant still. He speaks and the voice flows through me as the songs of the birds that twitter on a wonderful spring morning. The passion in his gaze and the brilliant heat in presence light my soul ablaze and vanquish the frozen winter that once imprisoned my heart.

Within that fiery furry of his tender embrace I now 'ere do dwell. In this paradise my own trouble seems to dissolve away as if dissipated into a fine mist like water upon his heated figure. This is the place for which I always have craved to be and in which I now seek freedom from all which would previously harm me. For this perfect statue I would, with nary a second thought of my own well being, dive headlong into untold dangers the likes of which I would otherwise flee immediately upon merely a sight. For him I herein would give my wondrous all and, if I then could forthwith muster it, ten multiples more to give him the happiness he, in existence, then gives to me. Free me this insanity I pray and never lose his warm and loving, perfect embrace.

* * *

**End Note: I actually wrote this so that it would be in Roxas's POV. That is why it describes his embrace. If anyone would like me to do one of these from Axel's POV so that it is a complete set please let me know.**

**I may also turn this into a fiction, based off the poems, if enough people want me to. Please let me know! Thanks!  
**

**Again please R&R!**

**Thanks a ton!**

***~Aku-Chibi-Chan~*  
**


	2. Flaxen Prince

**A/N: So here is the one that I recently did and it is from Axel's POV. **

**I am toying with the idea of making it an AU in high school and having them be assigned this as a class project and having them accidentally get one another's when they are passed back. Let me know what you think both of this and of that idea.**

**Please R&R thanks!**

* * *

**Flaxen Prince**

Oh wonderful young prince before my eyes standing. The light of him shines far beyond that of the sun even upon its brightest of summer days. About a sweet face linger soft locks of golden sunlight Ne'er shall the sun outshine what wonder I see beautifully reflecting within his wondrous face. Sun kissed skin of silk and satin, lightly hued in the tan of early summer, dances upon tender features and adds to the youth contained and embodied by his presence. Eyes of shimmering sapphire and sky drive into the depths of my all and awaken and kindle within me longing that had become lost in a time far past. Those soft and tender eyes seem to cry unshed tears for me in every glance we share with one another, a sweet pain I wish for each and every day. Face still round with young age give him the endearing look of a boy not yet aged above his teens. Slender bodied, yes, but not entirely without influence upon his form, giving him a fond look of youth. He is not yet sculpted by the harsh chisel of manhood yet no longer is he the soft putty of a child standing before my eyes. A stumbling gate as he walks towards me in the day to day adds to the innocence that always seems to be about him in all his ways. In me it almost seems to provoke the laughing of school children in the chilly warmth of the early springtime. Lips as sweet as the candied apples late in the autumn, smile in the kind, light way that echoes innocence reflected above in oceanic eyes. Clothed always in raiment of dark and light contradiction, checked black against white through all his garments, forever shall cause the deep azure pools of his soul to again become more vibrant. His voice is smooth like honey and gentle like the first chilly snow of the winter, making my fiery heart still further heat with passion and love. His bright and shining way and his sweet and kind calmness hold tight to me in a way that none have ever before.

How I long to once again hold him as I once had done not such a long while ago. Here is where my own heart shall 'ere stay happily in love and warmth. The lithe and soft form of him seems here to melt into my own and he shall always be contented by this. Here I wish always for him to remain, calming and kind at my side. All I will now do shall be to protect him from that which would previously do to him harm. Nothing shall my prince fear so long as in my arms he will linger. To him I would give my all and everything and more besides, by a thousand times, still until the day I am to expire and always thereafter shall love him. My happiness lives within his happiness I pray and always that I shall be able to hold him.

* * *

**End Note: Again thanks a ton for reading and please let me know what you think of the fanfiction idea!**

**Thanks a million!**

***~Aku-Chibi-Chan~*  
**


End file.
